johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5: The awakening of a hero (Page 2)
Forest Temple This was a place of Warship for the ancient Kokiri. Though aesthetically pleasing as it is, this place is now a breeding ground for Forest monsters and especially ghosts. There are not only many types of enemies you must face and many different types of puzzles you must solve. But you also must find keys to open locked doors that'll block your path. *1. Just as you enter the Temple, you'll be attacked by 2 Wolfos, watch their movements closely and use your shield to defend their attacks and strike when they let their defense down. Once you defeat the Wolfos, climb up the vine covered wall on the east part of the entrance, you can defeat the Gold Skulltula on top of the vines. Use your hookshot to safely and surely reach the small treasure chest containing a key. Then, enter the Temple. *2. Just as you enter this room, you'll witness 4 Ghosts appearing and taking the colored fire that surround an elevator which will deactivate. Head to the northeast corridor and use the Song of Time to remove the Block of Time blocking the door to the next room. *3. Defeat the Big Deku Baba that appears as soon as you enter the room. Then head to another system of vines and use the Hookshot to defeat the 2 Skullwalltulas (the third is too high for the Hookshot to reach). Be patient and climb the vines before the Skullwalltula sees you and attempts to attack you. *4. You'll encounter a Blue Bubble. These will attack you if you get too close. Use your shield to put out it's blue flames and strike it with your sword. Defeat the bubble to receive the Dungeon map. *5. defeat the Deku Baba on the Balcony, and then use the Hookshot to reach the second Balcony where you'll find a switch which will drain the sewers of the Temple. *6. Once you drained the sewers, proceed to the sewers. *7. Venture through the sewers (picking up 2 hearts along the way) before to go up the ladder, open up the chest that contains a key. Then venture back to the center room and go due north. You can defeat the Gold Skulltula along the way. Defeat the Blue Bubbles in the corridor before you enter the next room. *8. Here, you'll encounter the Stalfos. They're a more difficult enemy than the ones you fought thus far. Keep your shield raised and watch his movements. As a Stalfo attack, defend against his attacks and counterattack. Be careful when it uses a jump attack but if you avoid this attack it leaves itself open for an attack. Focus on one before attacking the other. Your reward is a key. *9. Once you enter this room, defeat the Blue Bubble and climb up the ladder and jump onto the next area. *10. Once on the second floor, push the blue block long the path where you see the yellow arrows.Then climb the ladder to push the second blue block out of the small area. Once the block is in place climb up the block and to the next area. *11. This is the same as in the last objective. Push the blue block that you pushed before to continue pushing the block until it's in place, them climb onto the block that'll bring you to the second floor. On the second floor defeat the Blue Bubbles and open the locked door. You'll then enter a twisted corridor and into a small area where you'll encounter a hand-like creature known as a floormaster. Watch for the enemy's shadow and avoid the attack (if you don't, it'll send you back to the entrance of the Temple). You can defeat the Floormaster when it misses to catch you. Proceed down the stairs and into the next circular room. *12. In this room, you'll face 1 Stalfo. Use the same tatics as before to defeat him. But, it won't be over. After you defeat the Stalfo, you'll face Stalfo brothers, where one will explode and regenerate if you don't defeat the other quickly. Defeating the Stalfo Brothers to receive the Fairy Bow. *13. Once you have the Fairy Bow, go back into the left staircase corridor to shoot your arrows at paintings of Jo, one of the Poe Sisters. Shoot at a painting where Jo is visible, destroy the paintings to make Jo completely appear. go back to where you see the gold torch to fight Jo. Be patient when fighting Jo, wait until she appears and either use the Fairy Bow or advanced sword techniques to defeat her. *14. The east staircase corrider will have another Poe Sister: Beth. She has the same tatic as Jo, shoot the paintings and use the same tatic to defeat Beth. defeating Beth will earn you the compass. *15. Back track to the room with the eye switch, shoot the eye switch to "untwist" the twisted corridor. *16. Head down the untwisted corridor and to the small room. This time, open th golden chest to obtain the Boss Key, and then head down the small hole, then defeat the Blue bubbles and head towards the door. Defeat the Deku baba and head to the most southern room. *17. In this room, you'll face a floormaster. This time it doesn't appear from the cieling, it attacks you by ramming into you, causing considerable damage. One it takes enough damage, it'll split into three, defeat them before they reconnect and start the battle anew (one can also latch onto you and re-emerge into a floormaster). Use the magical whirling blade technique to defeat the small floormasters at one time. Defeating the floormaster will get you a key. *18. Go across the staircase corridors where you met both Jo and Beth and into a room which is similar to the other room to the west. Enter the untwisted corridor and defeating the Green Bubbles along the way. Once you enter the room with the 4 rotating platforms, jump onto one and draw the Fairy Bow, wait until you, the wooden torch and the eye switch (which is covered in ice) are aligned so you can shoot an arrow through the torch which would in turn melt the ice in the eye switch and activate it, twisting the corridor. Backtrack to the twisted corridor and eneter the small room and rop into the hole in the center which will bring you to a corridor with a checkered floor. *19. In this corridor, be very careful of the cieling which falls and raises. Defeat any Big Skulltula you see before you proceed. Find the yellow switch to open the door on the far side. *20. In this room, shoot the painting of the third Poe Sister: Amy which will cause 5 blocks to fall to the floor. Push the 4 of the 5 blocks to connect the top image of those blocks together, please note that you're on a time limit when you do this if time runs out, you'll have to start all over again (with more time). Once to correctly connect the blocks Amy will appear. Use the same tatic that you used when you faced Jo and Beth to defeat Amy. *21. Head to the door that'll take you back to the central room, where you'll face the last of the Poe sisters: Meg. This is the mini-boss of this dungeon, and unlike the other 3 sisters Meg splits into 4 copies of herself. She'll disappear and re-appear with 4 copies, the real Meg will give herself away by spinning, keep a close eye on the 4 Megs and target the one that spins and use the Fairy Bow to attack, after around 5 hits, Meg will be defeated and her defeat will mark the re-activation of the elevator which you can now take to the basement. *22. Once in the basement of the Temple, push the blocks that are fused to the wall, once you push a block the entire circular wall moves. Push it counter clockwise to ensure a quick stay at this, you can defeat the Gold Skulltula in the small room to the southwest part of the area, but push until the open doorways are in the northeast and outheast rooms respectively this is the first switch you must press to lift the gate blocking the switch in the red room. Then push the walls to where the open doorways are on the east and west sides of the area to press the switch to lift the grate blcking the switch to the switch in the blue room. Then push the walls where the open doorways are on the north and south parts of the area. Press the switch to left the gate that leads you to the room of the dungeon boss. Phantom Ganon Description Once you enter the room, there'll be nothing. But as you make your exit, 3 bars will be raised to deny your exit and then, Ganondorf will appear (the same way he did earlier in the game) but he'll put on some kind of mask and fight you on his horse. He uses the paintings that suround the circular room. and he pops out of one painting and throw a surge of electricity from his trident spear and will go back into a painting. Tatics Make sure you have enough arrows to face Phantom Ganon. Pay attention to which painting he comes out on. It's also smart to stand somewhere in the inside edges of the room (not in the middle and not hugging the sides). He'll use a fake veraion of himself to throw off your concentration but you'll know if the Phantom ganon is real as he glows white and the purple colored portal appears beofre he jumps out and sends dangerous steams of electricity to the floor (which will do considerable damage, so it's wise to bring several bottles of potion if you happen to be low on health). Once you hit Phantom Ganon with enough arrows, he'll stop jumping into the paintings and fight you directly. In the second phaze of this boss battle, he'll throw out small balls of electricity at you which you must use your sword to reflect back at him to stun him. Timing is everything when it comes to this phaze, however you can use your shield to defend against the electrical balls. Once Phantom Ganon is stunned, use your sword to hit him. After taking considerable damage, Phantom Ganon will occasionally use his trident spear to charge into you, causing heavy damage. Avoid his ramming move and keep stunning him and hitting him until he's defeated. Aftermath Though, Phantom Ganon is a Phantom clone created by Ganondorf himself to test Link's heroic skills and destroys it himself. You'll also notice that Saria is the Sage of Forest and will now gladly help you in your journey to save Hyrule. You'll be transported back to the Deku Tree and where you'll se a cut scene where Link meets the Deku Tree sprout who'll tell Link his true origins.